Describe the Vongola in 26 words
by Xxkusari-tanxX
Summary: The Vongola tenth Generation are an indescribable lot... Updating will be erratic. hinted 8059, maybe more pairings later on
1. Awkward

Tsuna wanted, wished, prayed, that the ground would just open up and swallow him whole. Or there would be a horrible disaster happening _now _that would spare him from this horror that was before his eyes.

"Eeep! J-J-Jyuudaime! I can explain-!?" Gokudera squeaked as he tried to extract himself from a certain Rain Guardian's arms. The Vongola Decimo's right hand man ended up tripping on air-oh, how air liked to make itself known at the worst of times-and falling flat on his face.

The usually calm Yamamoto face-palmed, partly to hide his embarrassment for both Gokudera and himself. "Heh heh...umm...well, you know 'Dera can kinda be a klutz sometimes."

"Um..."

"Yeah...haha."

"Wait, Jyuudaime!" Gokudera cried out, saving both Yamamoto and Tsuna from their intelligent, insightful conversation. "This isn't what it looks like! We-" He attempted to run towards Tsuna and ended up tripping and falling, _again _(we meet again, Mr. Air).

Tsuna swallowed nervously. "Er...well, I guess...um...this was...unexpected." _And extremely awkward._

Yamamoto smiled sheepishly. "Surprise?!"

"No, wait! I really can explain Jyuudaime-" _Thump._

This was gonna be a long day...

**xXxX**

**The wonders of laziness...I should be doing homework now...but I came up with this silly thing instead XD**

**Well, I decided to do an alphabet series (best name I can think of), but since my dear teachers think I have 48 hours a day, so updating will be very very erratic...**

**I hope this idea hasn't already been used, but if it has, then tell me and I will give credit where due :)**

**And again, I do not own KHR. I would die everytime I drew Hibari...**


	2. Bird

"What's a - ?"

Tsuna promptly spat out his coffee all over the expensive mahogany desk. (_Well, there goes thirty thousand Euros..._). Beside him, his Storm Guardian had turned a brilliant shade of scarlet.

"Um, er, well, you see, WHERE THE HECK DID YOU HEAR THAT FROM?!" Tsuna wanted to kill whoever had brought this horror upon him.

"Stupid cow! Don't go asking the Tenth such weird questions!" Gokudera snapped at Lambo, his face still a impressive crimson.

Lambo simply stuck out his tongue at Gokudera. "Octopus Head! Octopus Head!"

"Why, you-"

"Gokudera..."Tsuna sighed in exasperation. Lambo looked at him with curious eyes.  
"Well? What does it mean? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"W-w-well," Tsuna stuttered, flustered. "Um...um..." He looked desperately at his right hand, who gave him a useless shrug in return.

"Um..." Oh, why oh why did he have to go through this? He was a mafia boss for crying out loud! "Er...well...Ah! Yes! Um, it means...a rooster."

Beside him, Gokudera stifled a laugh, ignoring Tsuna's glare in his direction. Lambo looked confused. "A...rooster?"

"Yes," Tsuna said with a sigh.

"You mean...a bird?"

"Yes."

"Oh." Lambo had a thoughtful look in his eyes. Tsuna, thinking his agony over, picked up his coffee mug again.

"But...then-"

"Hmm?"

"How do you suck-"

Tsuna promptly spat out his coffee all over the expensive Persian rug (_And there goes fifty thousand Euros)_

**xXxX**

**Haha...I'm on a roll! The miracles laziness can do.**

**I love torturing Tsuna.**


	3. Calamari

"Gokudera!"

"What is it you stupid lawn-head?"

"Lambo and I EXTREMELY fried your hair into calamari rings!"

Tsuna finally looked up from his paperwork. "Huh? You wha-HIEEEEEE! GOKUDERA-KUN! PUT THOSE TWENTY STICKS OF DYNAMITE AWAY THIS INSTANCE!"

"BUT JYUUDAIME! DID YOU HEAR WHAT THAT STUPID LAWN-HEAD SAID?! HE-"

"WE EXTREMELY TOOK GOKUDERA'S HAIR AND FRIED IT INTO CALAMARI RINGS! WHY IS EVERYONE SHOUTING? I LIKE SHOUTING! LET'S CONTINUE SHOUTING!"

Tsuna stared in disbelief at the cheerful, over enthusiastic Ryohei high-fiving Lambo. Gokudera, on the other hand, was seething, but trying to hold it back for his beloved Jyuudaime. "What. The. Hell. Did. You. Do. To. My. Hair. Stupid. Lawn. Head. And. Idiotic. Bovine."

"WE EXTREMELY-"

"I KNOW! I HEARD THAT ALREADY! THAT IS THE MOST STUPID THING I HAVE EVER HEARD IN MY LIFE! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"But you're Octopus-Head!" Lambo piped up.

"THAT'S IT, YOU ARE SO FREAKING-"

"HIEEE! GOKUDERA-KUN, PUT THAT AWAY!"

"BUT JYUUDAIME! THEY-"

"THIS IS EXTREMELY EXCITING!"

"NO IT ISN'T! AND CALAMARI IS SQUID, NOT OCTOPUS, STUPID IDIOTIC LAWN-HEAD!"

"Kufufufufu...what a noisy bunch the Vongola are, hmm?" Everyone in the room turned to stare at the creepy illusionist who had just turned up in the Decimo's office, smirking his head off.

"Mukuro-san," Tsuna whimpered, sinking to the ground in relief. "Save me..."

"Kufufufu..."

"This creepy guy helped us get the octopus for our calamari rings!" Lambo usefully provided the information, yet again.

...

"How. The. Hell." Gokudera asked through gritted teeth.

"I have my ways," Mukuro said mysteriously.

"WHY YOU-I'LL FREAKING KILL YOU, PINEAPPLE-HEAD!"

Mukuro narrowed his eyes. "Repeat that again if you dare," he said dangerously, a dark aura surrounding him. A pitiful shriek could be heard coming from somewhere behind the desk (guess who?).

"Hey, hey, nii-san! Let's make pineapple juice next time!"

**xXxX**

**Overwhelming response :O**

**Ok, not really. I can keep on hoping though XD. Anyways, thanks so much to everyone who read, favourited, followed and reviewed. It really means a lot to me :)**

**This was an epic idea that came to my mind whilst I was eating hash browns. I do not know how this is related at all, but yeah. My mind works mysteriously.**

**The plot bunnies have been evading me though. Must be the school work. Ahh, dear plot bunnies! Don't abandon me! I have carrotty treats! *lunges wildly***

**...Nope, too late.**

**Any ideas for D? :/ I have cookies (and carrotty treats for the bunnies at heart :D)**

**Note: I realise that none of the words I have used except for the first one are descriptive...which means the tile does not make sense...Ah well...**


	4. Dinner

All he wanted was the whole family to have dinner together. Just dinner. One simple meal. One peaceful evening where they could sit down and chat and get to know each other better over steaming plates of Italian fare. Just one evening where they acted like _normal _human beings. No, in fact, he would have been satisfied with them acting like human beings.

It sounded like a simple wish, right?

Not when it came to the Vongola, it wasn't.

Which explained why Tsuna was currently sitting with his head buried in his hands at the head of a very expensive one-of-a-kind dining table. Did I mention said expensive, one-of-a-kind table was being trashed in the midst of his Guardians' epic, humongous, amazing out-of-proportion food fight.

_Breathe, breathe, breathe, brea-oh my God, are they still five year olds!? _Tsuna regretted not taking any relaxation or meditation classes back when he still had free time to spare. But then again, no one had informed him back in the day that he would be in charge of a bunch of immature twenty year olds who couldn't even sit down for a proper meal!

Tsuna groaned internally as a piece of something that looked like fish landed near his foot. The cook was probably having a field day in the kitchen. So would the servants who had to clean up this mess, but he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Tsuna groaned again when he thought of the massive end of year bonuses he would have to dish out to compensate for the mental scarring everyone in the mansion had to go through on a daily basis.

"Nyahahaha! The great Lambo-san shall become the king of food fights!" Lambo proceeded to pelt everything in sight with grape jellies.

"THIS LOOKS EXTREMELY FUN! LET US ALL PARTICIPATE IN THIS FOOD FIGHT TO THE EXTREME!" Great. Thanks Ryohei. Now noise pollution shall be added into the list of crap Tsuna has to deal with every day.

Gokudera, being the only one who noticed Tsuna's distress, tried to stand up for his beloved boss. "OI! STUPID TURF TOP! CAN'T YOU SEE JYUUDAIME-"

"Maa, maa, let's not take things so seriously. You should have a bit of fun too~" Saying this, Yamamoto promptly slammed a pie into Gokudera's face Tom & Jerry style, which drew out a bunch of unsavoury curse words from the Storm Guardian's mouth.

"Kufufufufu, seems like the Vongola has gotten himself into a bit of a bother yet again."

"Nyahahaha! Pineapple juice! Pineapple juice!"

A dark aura started seeping from the Mist Guardian. "Kufufufu...repeat that again if you dare." Tsuna wanted to scream. Forget the cleaning bills, would the building even be left standing?!

_Smack! _Suddenly, the air went cold. Everyone froze, even Lambo. Slowly, in slow-motion, every single head in the room swivelled towards the doorway, where a certain pissed-off Cloud was standing, a plate of pasta covering his head and shoulders. He looked like he'd taken a bath in cream sauce and accessorised with various seasonal seafoods.

...

"Ha...ha...my...hand...sort of... slipped?"

Hibari stiffened as a prawn fell from his head and landed with a _plop _on the floor. His eyes zeroed in on poor, poor, Tsuna, who incidentally wanted to die then and there. "Herivore..."He hissed menacingly.

"HIEEE! HI-HIBARI! SURELY WE CAN WORK THIS OUT"

"For crowding-"

"NO! WAIT!"

"And disrupting the peace-"

"I'LL PAY FOR YOUR DRY CLEANING BILLS!?"

"I'll bite you to death."

"HIEEE! DON'T COME NEAR MEE!"

Hence forth, Tsuna always remembered this crucial lesson: in no way could his Guardians resemble anything close to a normal human being, and if you ever harboured a hope that it would happen then, well, you were just asking for it.

**xXxX**

_**This took so long because I had no idea what to write. I am not exaggerating. I had nothing. Zero. Zilch. Also, my teachers have decided to torture us with mountains of work...**_

_**On another note, though I said I would try to spare Tsuna...I ended up doing it again. Ah, well. XD**_

_**Thank you all for all the reviews, faves, and follows! I really appreciate that people take their time to actually read what I write, much less review it! :')**_


End file.
